


Holding Out for a Hero

by Idetta



Category: Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idetta/pseuds/Idetta
Summary: Phwoar!





	Holding Out for a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Spartacus  
> Spoilers: Gods of the Arena  
> Music: Holding Out for a Hero – Bonnie Tyler  
> Warnings: Violence, nudity, some strobing.  
> Length: 5:46

Much love and thanks to my amazing beta Seneca.

This fanvid is a non-commercial transformative work permitted under the Fair Use criteria of the Copyright Act (s107)


End file.
